You Are Here
by Last Question
Summary: Sanderson Hawkins and Steve Rogers are strangers in their own world. A link between the past and present yet belonging to neither. With a show of force of god like intrusion, these heroes will be brought together to stop evil that threatens the world. That is, if they can trust each other in time to save it.
1. Men Of The Past

**YOU ARE HERE**

A/N: I'm a big fan of the JSA and an even bigger fan of Sanderson Hawkins. I don't see him enough anywhere. I'm not very familiar with Avengers or Marvel. And what little I know is from the random ambiguous comics I have read. So I will be mostly using the characters and story line depicted in the movies. Please forgive any misinformation or complete BS that I happen to spew in this little get together. And feel free to correct me. Just thought it would be cool if these two heroes did a team-up.

On a side note: I'm terrible at writing relationship, romance, what have you. So don't expect to see that here. Just assume everyone is single and they're married to their work.

Disclaimer: I do not own the JSA, Avengers, the characters, or the universe it's set in. That right is reserved for its creators, DC Comics and Marvel Comics.

Rated T for language, violence, and possible depictions of unsavory things.

* * *

Men Of The Past

"The most fatal thing a man can do is try to stand alone."

― Carson McCullers, The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

Sanderson Hawkins was a man who lived by a very staunch and strict moral code. One born from his era and cemented from the highest standing of his peers. Precision, appearance, courteous, and loyalty. Only a few aspects he was taught to uphold within himself. To be the above all example to young men everywhere. He could never truly express his thanks to Wesley. His mentor made him into the man he is today. And Sanderson; though he says in so few words, is proud of who he is, proud of the era that molded him, and most of all proud of the legacy he carries. For who better to be the next Sandman, than Sandy the Golden Boy.

That being said, 2013 is a hell of a lot different than the 1940s.

Though the world had vastly changed from when he was a boy, integration was not as difficulty as he first thought it would be. Still, he felt out of place. Even after reforming the JSA and rejoining old heroes of his youth; Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, Ted Grant, and Hippolyta, there was a gap between them and still seen as "boy" in their eyes. Yet he felt at ease with the older members, the original Mystery Men, than he did with any of the new heroes today.

The brownstone was becoming more than the HQ of the JSA, more than a testament of a rich past and monument of his uncle. It was truly starting to feel like home. But like all things, nothing good ever lasts. A lesson Sanderson had learned far too many times.

xxx

Steve Rogers is a man out of time. Ever since he emerged from his frozen casket, he has struggled to grasp the changes of his life, his country and the world he thought he knew. Though he does not mean to, he can't help but fight against it. Because he never left that war.

The world has changed. From the discovery of super humans, inhumans, the X-gene, and Asgard. New marvels born from the minds of Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Bruce Banner and more. All Titians of an era he was never meant to be a part of. Steve loathes to admit it, but he longs for that simpler time. To trudge through the trenches with his brothers; goal so plainly seen to him amidst a grey backdrop, there was no question to where he stood and where he was headed. He misses the war, it was the last memory he had. The closest thing he has to home.

* * *

End Note:

Well there you have it. Nothing really substantial here, just a bit of buildup. I don't know how often I'll update or how long it will be etc. Just gonna have fun with it.


	2. More Than A Change Of Scenery

**YOU ARE HERE**

Disclaimer: I do not own the JSA, Avengers, the characters, or the universe it's set in. That right is reserved for its creators, DC Comics and Marvel Comics.

* * *

"Status quos are made to be broken."

― Ray Davis

More Than A Change Of Scenery

Sand stared at his bed. The crisp and fragrant sheets tucked beneath the mattress. Pillow fluffed and smoothed of wrinkles. It was done so professionally he wouldn't be surprised to find a mint placed precisely in the center of his pillow. With all that she does, Ma Hunkel never ceases to amaze him.

Sand exhaled slowly, it had been far too long since he left the brownstone. Wandering around the world chasing his nightmares took its toll on him. It was Wild Cat who suggested he take a break. Come back to "teach the kids the importance of movie trivia", but he knew the real reason. If there was a chance, just the slightest bit of hope that he could get some sleep, he'd leap at the opportunity.

So that's why he's here, staring at his old bed, in his old room, hoping that he could sleep. But he just couldn't do it.

Not after the last bout of traveling the earth's fault lines, trying to stop crimes that haven't happened yet. He's been fighting it off for that last 11 days. Drinking gallons of coffee, taking caffeine pills left and right, anything to keep from falling asleep.

Sand didn't bother to unpack, instead leaving his suitcase by the door; standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. When the brownstone was left to him by his aunt and uncle, he accomplished their dream of turning it into a museum, showcasing their life's work and the work of their colleagues. Heroes formed by Franklin D. Roosevelt during WWII. Then later; after becoming the first chairmen of the newly reformed Justice Society, converting the rest of the mansion into the JSA headquarters. One of his greatest accomplishments.

Yet here he is, feeling the stranger in a strange land.

He chuckled at the memory, of Wes reading that book to him when it was first published. Hoping in some way a familiar voice and the stimuli would bring him back. Poor Wesley. Sand never did tell him how much it meant to be read to; to feel human again.

Sand rubbed his eyes, seating himself on the floor against the bed. He could never have a good memory without a sour one following after.

He startled from a knock at the door.

"Come in." He croaked; straightening himself to sit directly on the bed.

"Thought you wouldn't show up." Power Girl walked into the room. She noticed the still packed suitcase, but didn't comment on it.

"Ted was very adamant on a movie marathon. And I never did get to finish watching Raging Bull."

"Gees!" Kara groaned, sitting next to him with an exasperated sigh. "I swear if I have to watch that movie again I'm going to fly into the sun and stay there."

"That bad huh?"

"That movie is always playing in the rec-room. He's lucky none of the "kids" walked in when it's on."

"I'm sure they've seen worse."

"Lead by example, or whatever you old people like to go on about." Kara laughed and Sand laughed with her. Sand listened to her talk a little while longer; of the new members, of Magog's temper and Tom Cat's smoking habit. From Damage and Judo Master to Ma Hunkel's apple pie.

"You know," she said as she walked to the door. "It's great having you back. I'm sure Obsidian would like someone to talk to besides his dad."

"Are you saying that because we see the darkness in people through a panoramic lens, or because we're both so gosh darn attractive?"

"Because with him slinking through the shadows and you hiding in your room . . . or in dirt, someone has to be able to keep track of you two."

Sand gave her a tired smile.

"Glad to have you back, Sand."

"Glad to be back, Kara."

"And what a wonderful reunion this is!"

That voice. Sand shot from the bed, Kara momentarily stunned as something began to appear before her.

"Kara don't look at his-!" But Sand was too late.

Johnny Sorrow stared down at the collapsed body of Power Girl. The moment she looked at his exposed face, she died instantly.

"It's time to go, Sanderson."

Sand moved to dive into the floor, to get to Power Girl and warn the others. But a strong grip held him back.

"Come now, my Golden Boy. The greatest of all shows is about to begin. And you're the star."

The world around them began to crumble and tear. A terrible ringing filled Sand's ears and he struggled against Sorrow to cover them. Darkness stretched behind his eyes then burned so brightly he felt sight, sound and taste leave him.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in a dark room and out of breath. Light peaked through the blinds like blades cutting across his arms and face. He could still hear the ringing. He slowly got up and looked through the window. Streets and signs he recognized of a city he never left.

Dusseldorf, Germany. He came here a few weeks ago investigating a string of murders that spanned nearly ten different countries. Sand gripped the side of his head. Everywhere hurt and the ringing seemed to get louder. He went to sit down when he spotted a pale blue light on the night stand. A nearly hysterical laugh broke from him as he picked up the ringing cell phone. Ted Grant was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sand! How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Then let's fix it. Now, Mr. Movie Fone, I have a proposition for you."

"Are you inviting me over for a movie marathon?"

"Wha- Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Call in everyone. I'm on my way now." Sand's silica-based suit began forming over his body, then finally composing his gas mask. His voice carrying a hollowness to it.

"Sand, what's going on?"

"I had a nightmare. And everyone was in it."

xxx

Sand stood at the head of the JSA De-Briefing Room. He relayed all that he had dreamt leaving out no detail. The Chairman and older members discussed quietly amongst themselves, whilst the younger and more brash members were loud and animate in their opinions.

"With all this high tech security running 24/7 in the place, how the hell could this Sorrow guy get in? Hell, even I have trouble getting in, and I live here!" Damage protested. Unable to grasp that someone as powerful as Power Girl can be taken down so easily. She's Superman's cousin for crying out loud!

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's broken in. The Injustice Society made it look like a piece of cake." Stargirl pointed out. Out of all the new blood, she's been there the longest and has seen the devastation Sorrow could wreck.

"He working alone?" Judo Master asked in her broken English.

"Sorrow is never working alone." Green Lantern; Alan Scott, chimed in. Him and the older members broke away from their small circle to join the others.

"Why is he after Sand?" Everyone jumped slightly as Obsidian emerged from the shadows. It wasn't often that he joined any large group discussion.

"It wouldn't be the first time Sorrow went after Sand." Hawkman sat stiffly in his seat, twining his fingers beneath his nose as he thought about what was to be done.

"Okay, so he has a major grudge against Sand and the JSA. So what are we going to do about it?" Power Girl finally spoke up; thinking heavily on her "death". It wasn't often that Sand had a nightmare of someone from the superhero community. And from his track record, it was to be taken very seriously.

Everyone looked to the chairman who had been speaking quietly to their resident doctor, Dr. Mid-Nite.

"I have my T-Spheres gathering information on known criminals who have at any point worked for, or been in contact with Sorrow. And taking an in depth look at anyone who's ever associated themselves with the Injustice Society." Mr. Terrific paused, looking directly at Kara.

"And I think we should inform the Justice League."

"You mean," Power Girl tightened her firsts, "you think you should tell Superman." The room became deathly quiet.

Jay brought up his hands and stepped forward, trying to quell the tension.

"Kara. Out of everything Sand has seen in his nightmare, the most prominent was your death. We can't take any chances."

"I don't need my cousin here to protect me." Power Girl tried to be gentle about this. She couldn't fault the old speedster for his thinking. But that doesn't mean she has to go along with it.

"Whatever we do, we have to do it now." Sand stepped up. "He's going to come soon, and we have to be ready."

xxx

Sand tried to relax. To behave as he did in his dream; but something was wrong. He squeezed his knee, forcing his leg to stop bouncing. He was to wait in his room, just like in his dream. Kara was sent to gather information with the other flying members; Jack Knight, Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Lightning. After Jay and Alan spoke their concerns and agreed to not inform the Justice League unless absolutely necessary, she consented to lead the team with Hawkman acting as second. She was more suited to knocking heads than waiting for something to happen.

Sand was on the third floor and a few doors away was the rec-room, where the heavy hitters were gathered. Damage, Citizen Steel, Dr. Fate, Starman, Hourman, Magog and Liberty Bell; led by Green Lantern.

A few floors down, Wild Cat led the younger members. His son Tom Cat, Cyclone, King Chimera and others. They were held up on the subbasement in the gymnasium. There, Wild Cat kept the group busy with training courses and one on one combat. It wasn't entirely to keep the kids away from the more dangerous criminals that might show up, but to also keep an eye on the sublevel entrances.

Mr. Terrific was on the top floor in the Special Logistics room and Dr. Mid-Nite on standby in the medical ward.

Obsidian was on guard duty; hidden within Sand's own shadow. And so, they waited.

The time for Sorrow's appearance came and went. For hours they waited, well into nightfall. Still, nothing happened.

Eventually there were no more leads to follow. Resources used and drained. The tension left and all was fatigued; rejoining in the De-Briefing Room.

"Sand," Kara voiced her concern. "maybe it was just a normal nightmare."

"You don't understand, Power Girl. I don't have normal nightmares. I don't dream, ever." Sand was defensive. "Wesley passed his precognitive nightmares on to me and they don't allow me to dream. They don't stop either, not until the case is solved." Sand slumped into a seat; he was drained. When was the last time he slept and woke up rested? Slowly his mask melted away, he looked pleadingly at the Chairman.

"I know what this looks like-"

"Sand." Green Lantern interrupted.

"Please, let me finish."

"No Sand, you don't understand!"

"What is it Alan?"

"It's your eyes, Sand. They're black."

xxx

Sand startled from a knock at the door.

"Sand, you in there?"

It was Kara. No no no, this isn't right. Sand looked around; he was in his room, sitting on the floor against his bed. But he had only closed his eyes for a second!

"Thought you wouldn't show up." Power Girl walked into the room. She noticed the still packed suitcase, but didn't comment on it.

Sand shot from the floor, stumbling as he reached towards Kara.

"Sand, are you okay?" She helped him straighten up.

"When Ted said you sounded haggard, I wasn't expecting it to be this bad."

"Kara, you have to leave." Sand was desperate, still confused about his sequence of dreams. This has never happened before.

"What? But I just got here."

He tried to push her out of the room, but she stood her ground, demanding an explanation.

"Sand, what the hell is going on?"

"Yes Sandy, what is the matter?"

Kara was momentarily stunned as something began to appear before her. There was no time for warning, no time to tell her to close her eyes.

With Kara in a state of shock, Sand used all the strength he could muster and slammed her out of the room. Before he could make a sound, he was yanked from behind and pulled into Sorrow's embrace. Both disappearing instantly.

xxx

"So this is your Golden Boy?"

Sand tried to open his heavy eyes; lashes felt like weights nailed to his lids, only opened long enough to glimpse a blurred and shrouded world.

"He doesn't seem all too powerful."

He felt a boot push his ribs, laying him out on his back.

"Oh, trust me. There's a real monster hidden beneath that pretty face."

Sorrow. That was Sorrow's voice just now. But who was he talking to?

"I have seen real monsters, Sorrow. And their power is terribly frightening." The voice was like silk coming through a hiss.

"What I would like to know, is if your monster is worth the effort?"

"The King of Tears is not to be taken lightly."

"And you, the True Face of Sorrow, would be his harbinger?"

"Essentially, yes."

"And my reward for this little union?"

"Power, prestige. To leave this rock you call home and to rule, unchallenged."

"As for you? What is it you hope to receive for bringing about the end of an age, and my succession as its ruler?"

Sorrow hummed at the question.

"For when the subtle-realms emerges from its insurrection, and the King of Tears lay waste to this planet? Well, I'd image to be in center stage. Reveling in the chaos."

"Is that all?"

"My dear Loki, it's all I've ever wanted."

Loki? As in the Norse god Loki?

Sand began to laugh, his voice finding strength from the absurdity of the situation.

"And what do you find so humorous? Speak up boy!" Sand finally opened his eyes, and looked upon a pale and cruel sneer.

"Two old gods, vying for a world that grew beyond them. It's the greatest cosmic joke ever told." Sand wheezed as a strong hand gripped his neck, lifting from the floor. He tried to struggle, to turn into sand, but his body wasn't responding.

"Well, look at you. You have some fight in you. Why don't we put that to good use."

Loki placed his hand against Sand's chest, pushing hard. Fingertips digging into clothes then skin, going deeper still.

Sand tried to scream but the grip on his neck tightened, blocking his airway and silencing his voice. Blood rushed to his head and within the pounding of his heart he felt it. Small, maybe . . . the size of a quarter. Then, nothing.

* * *

A/N: Yes Jack Knight is still alive and I refuse to accept his death! He still has the Cosmic Staff and Stargirl can keep her Cosmic Converter Belt. Also, for those who are interested (all of two people who read this), this is pre-DCnU.


End file.
